warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Maps Overview
This article covers the information about the maps available in Warhawk. There are 8 different maps (5 in the retail game, and three available in three seperate expansion packs, each pack containing one map, with new layouts and a vehicle). Each map has several different layouts. A layout is a variation of an existing map to suit different game modes. A layout can be minutes, or it can consist of the entire map. Larger layouts have more vehicles, more bases, and they are intended for a game with large number of players. Smaller layouts are easy to navigate and handle the zones. The list of maps is below Eucadia Main Article: Eucadia Once a densely populated, self-sustained utopia, Eucadia has been ravaged by war and the inhabitants have fled. All that remain are a handful (8) villages scattered about the mountainious terrain. Completely enclosed by mountain walls, the echo of your battle cry alone is enough to strike fear into the enemy- Map information Eucadia was once home to Eucadian citizens and soldiers. With the invading Chernovan army has made the inhabitants flee. Eucadia is the only map that is not visually symmetrical because the "statue of Eucadia" is on the southwest, and with no statue on the northeast. However, the angle of the sun is the only difference on the maps. The map has 8 villages, 9 bases and has a good number of weapons and turrets. The visual climate of Eucadia is temperate, probably showing its summer season. Eucadia has 7 different layouts, some only accessed by playing certain game modes. It offers several optimal vantage points. Island Outpost Main Article: Island Outpost With two major docking and refueling bases, the island is a vital military outpost that could be the difference between winning and losing the war- Map information The Island is home to refueling bases and many things such as tools to support the war. Neither faction has control of the island, which is the main cause of the fighting in this reigon. It is completely symmetrical, except for the sun angle. It has 2 main bases, and 6 other capturable points, resulting in a total of eight bases. There are also 2 bridges which connect each half of the island. The terrain conists of tall jagged peaks, covered in foliage, with relatively little flat ground (save for the main bases). The climate of Island Outpost is considerably colder than Eucadia. It appears the island is in the autumn season. It can be comparable to a climate of British Columbia. Island Outpost has 8 capturable zones, either conventional bases or the two connecting bridges, which also serve as vital chokepoints in the map. The Badlands Main Article: The Badlands The only people crazy enough to inhabit the Badlands are the military conscripts sent there to fight over the desert's rare minerals. The central fortress is the region's critical tactical chokepoint- Map information The Badlands is a mining hub for fleeting desert minerals and ores. The terrain consists of heavily erroded land structures, such as tall, jagged, cylindrical peaks, arches and "portals", wide caves, and narrow canyons. The climate is very arid with little precipitation, and foliage. It is comparable to the Mojave desert. The Badlands has only 5 capturable zones, the most important one being the central fortress, as it has numerous resources available to the team able enough to capture. Destroyed Capitol Main Article: Destroyed Capitol Above the clouds soar the blasted ruins of the Eucadian Capital, sacked by Chernovan forces during the invasion. Only a handful of proud Eucadian troops remain, attempting to reclaim the once-majestic city -Map information The Destroyed Capitol is the capital of Eucadia, blown apart by Chernovan armies.The boundary areas are simply open sky, with a thick mist below. The climate is similar to that of Eucadia's, likely showing it's spring season. The terrain is is completely urban, with a semi-cylindrical atrium in the center of the map, which houses the center capurable base. Archipelago Main Article: Archipelago A group of islands protruding hundreds of feet into the air. Numerous small outposts set the stage for storming the middle castle -Map information Archipelago is an island map, with a series of islands emenating from the sea, hundreds of feet high. The terrain is a mix of rocky cliffs and tropical foliage. The climate is also tropical. This map is one of the larger maps available to play in in Warhawk. Omega Factory (from Omega Dawn booster pack) The war rages on as the Eucadians and Chernovans battle for control of the high-tech facilities on a critical new battlefield, the Omega Factory! -Map information The Omega Factory is a high-tech processing plant that develops several devices including the Icarus MK-1 Rocket Pack dispenser from Operation: Fallen Star. Its booster pack is known as Omega Dawn. It features the Dropship, a flying transport juggernaut, which is capable of holding 7 individuals, one pilot, six passengers who can engage a seperate Missile AA site. It also features six large caliber cannons, three on each side, for use by the pilot (in hover mode only). The climate is unknown, but it is the only map to feature a nighttime/early dawn setting. The terrain in this map is considerably flat compared to most of the maps, with the only major elevation changes occuring near each home base. This map, like all others in Warhawk, is completely symmetrical. The Omega factory contains 10 bases, eight of which are capturable This is some of what the developers had to say about the map on the PS blog: "Many of you all wanted a night time level so that’s what we did. The battlefield takes place at night well… actually at early dawn. We wanted to make this level a bit more challenging and visually improved than our previous levels. It has more involved building layouts with more vertical structures, platforms and detailed spaces for ground troops. This more advanced layout compliments the dropship really well as there are some places in the level that are only accessible by air. This is especially cool for transporting vehicles! We also added some macro scale color changes to the bases to help players communicate locations within the symmetrically balanced battlefield." Vaporfield Glacier (from Broken Mirror booster pack) The battle for control of Eucadian research facilities rage across a vast, frozen wasteland! -Map information The Vaporfield Glacier is a glacier on a frozen wasteland and contains some of the Eucadian Research facilities, however, the researchers have fled due to Chernovan attack. The Broken Mirror booster pack is required to play here. It differs from Omega Factory because it has some asymmetrical layouts, and it is difficult to see the screen due to snowfall. The terrain consists of snow covered paths, smaller rock formations, and an icebed. The climate is extraordinarily glacial, with the falling snow covering a vast majority of the ice. It features the APC, which can be used to carry seven players at a time, one driver, and six passengers, who can open and close a hatch and use any weapon in their inventory. The APC features a shield in which enemy fire cannot penetrate, but allied fire may escape. It also repels charged lightning attacks, and immediately destorys a Warhawk (or Nemesis) on contact. An alternate version of the sheild, is the speed boost, which can destroy most lighter targets and troops while simultanously granting a boost in velocity. Both of these abilites pool from the same source, meaning both abilities cannot come online at the same time. The chokepoint here is Olsavik Village, which resides in the center of the map. Vaporfield has 7 capturable zones. Tau Crater (from Fallen Star booster pack) A capital ship crash site that is now the hub of a major salvage operation- Map information Tau Crater is an island where a Chernovan warship containing experimental technology crashed. The map can only be played if the Fallen Star booster pack was purchased and installed. The booster pack includes the Icarus MK-1 Rocket Pack, which is constucted (automatically) within a machine, and expelled to hang on the machine until a player commandeers it. A rocket pack simply grants the player the ability to fly, and can be locked onto by all weapons with the appropriate function Tau Crater is symmetrical and provides enough airspace for planes and rockets pack users alike. The climate shows to be identical Eucadia. The terrain varies. Areas concentrated towards the center aften jagged and uneven thanks to debris from the wreck. Away, it tends to flatten out, and at the furthest extents, is islandic. Category:Content